


valentine's day

by lilabut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day, there's no plot to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: Carol had all sorts of ideas for Valentine's Day with Daryl. Turns out she doesn't mind too much when some things don't go according to plan.





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless smut for Valentine's Day, no plot required ;)

 

This isn't going at all like she had planned so meticulously.

 

The bath bombs she picked up at the store this morning along with a bottle of expensive wine.

 

The brand new vibrator she ordered last week - and _god_ , she'd been tempted to try it out on her own these last few days, barely able to resist.

 

The rose petals she scattered everywhere upstairs.

 

The red, lacy lingerie set she put on, barely hiding anything.

 

It was meant to be special.

 

Instead, she's bent over the dresser in the hallway, her skirt bunched up around her waist, the buckle of Daryl's belt slapping against her thigh as he pushes himself into her again and again.

 

They'd stumbled through the door into the dark hallway, barely remembered to shut it behind them before he'd slipped his hand between her legs.

 

She'd already been soaked.

 

But for all the ragged breaths and messy kisses, the stumbling steps as he pushed her up against the dresser, he's moving slowly now. Pushing into her with gentle, deep strokes and it's driving her insane.

 

Every inch of her skin itches, nerve endings raw and needy and she claws at the dresser in frustration. Needs more than this, is too worked up for him to be gentle right now.

 

"More," she pleads, pushing her hips back and sending him an inch deeper. Her breath hitches in her throat and her eyes squeeze shut. But he doesn't get the message. Is too damn sweet for his own good sometimes.

 

"Don't wanna hurt ya," he grunts, one hand sliding from her hip up to her breast, squeezing it through the fabric of her blouse.

 

It's not enough.

 

Impatiently, she pushes his hand out of the way, tugs at her blouse until a button pops loose but she doesn't care. All she cares is his hand on her bare skin and when she tears down the cup of her brand new bra he doesn't hesitate.

 

"Please," she whimpers, meeting each of his thrusts but it's still not enough. If she could, she'd reach down to touch herself but it's a mess of fabric pulled out of the way and she wants _him_ to make her come. "Harder."

 

His hips stutter and he mutters a curse beneath his breath, squeezing her breast hard and sending a jolt of electricity straight down to her core.

 

"Carol-" he chokes, his breath hot against the back of her neck. "Ya sure-"

 

"Fuck, _yes_!" she moans, the words just spilling from her lips before she can tame them. She turns her head enough to look at him, hooded eyes and parted lips. Staring at her in wonder. "Do it," she all but demands. Otherwise, he won't do it. Won't risk causing her pain. "Hard."

 

And finally, he does.

 

His mouth crushes into hers as he pulls her back flush against his chest, driving himself up into her in quick, hard strokes. She gasps every time he bottoms out, feels so full that she can barely breathe.

 

Her hands are clinging to him now, nails digging deep into his flesh. Each thrust sends her up onto the tips of her toes but she doesn't care. She just holds on, chokes out his name as he hits just the right spot again and again - the friction and the stretch so, so perfect and she's so close. So fucking close that she can feel her limbs start to tingle and stars shimmer behind her closed eyes.

 

Just a little more.

 

"Almost- I'm- Shit," she moans, loud enough that she knows anyone walking down the street outside can hear her.

 

Daryl sucks at the skin behind her ear, no doubt leaving a bruise. His grunts vibrate against her sensitive skin, adding to the onslaught of sensation. When he sinks his teeth into her flesh, she crashes over the edge.

 

A silent cry tears from her throat and she can feel herself clenching around him, her back arching as every muscle in her body tenses.

 

But Daryl doesn't stop. Isn't finished. It's like he's finally, _finally_ letting go.

 

Even as she goes limp in his arms and can barely support her weight he keeps pumping into her. The sound of their slick skin is obscene in the small room, and every breath she takes smells of sex.

 

She's content to let him take her for a few more thrusts, bury himself deep and find his release. Is ready to tell him that when his hand suddenly slides down her front and up the inside of her thigh.

 

"Oh God!" she cries when his fingers find her slick core, tugging her underwear sharply out of the way. She can hear the seam protesting but doesn't waste a single thought on it when his fingers find her clit, circling it quick and harsh - one goal in mind.

 

It's too much, almost painful as the aftershocks of her release are still fluttering through her. But she can't tell him to stop. Doesn't want him to.

 

"Want ya to come again," he rasps into her ear, her eyes blowing wide at the words. This is new.

 

She falls forward against the dresser again, hears it knocking into the wall with each thrust that makes her lose her breath. It only takes a few seconds before she can feel something building again, burning hot in her veins, spreading through her whole body - so much more intense than before. Ready to explode but not quite there yet.

 

Not quite.

 

"Close-" she gasps, nails biting into the wood and her arm sending keys flying to the floor.

 

"Fuck, me too," Daryl grunts, throbbing and swelling inside her and god, she's glad they never made it upstairs. So, so glad because a second later he snaps his hips into hers hard enough to send a vase tumbling off the dresser and she explodes with a cry that she tries to muffle with her own hand.

 

It's still too loud.

 

But so is Daryl. Groaning her name as he bucks erratically into her, the warmth of his release filling her but he doesn't stop just yet. Keeps moving his hips to draw the last spasms of her release out of her. She's twitching beneath his fingers, wet enough for the insides of her thighs to be coated.

 

It's a mess.

 

But it's perfect.

 

Still, she turns her head to look at him when he finally stills deep inside of her, spent and exhausted. A grin spreads her lips.

 

She's not ready to give up on her original plans.

 

"What?" Daryl gasps, looking more than a little surprised by what just happened.

 

"Nothing," she breathes, giving him a moment to recover.

 

 

 

When she's riding him in the bathtub an hour later, he's got his face pressed into the side of her neck. Mouthing kisses over the bruise he left there.

 

"Can't believe you sometimes," he murmurs, breathless.

 

All she can do is smile, grinding her hips into him, feeling him inside of her and against her, all around her, the taste of wine still sweet on her tongue.

 

It's perfect.

 

Special in it's own way.

 

"Got a few more surprises for you," she breathes, sliding her hand down his back to hold him close. Their bodies slick and smooth.

 

Daryl's breath hitches in his throat, his thumb brushing over her nipple, squeezing it gently.

 

 

 

Later, when they're naked in bed, bodies covered in sweat and their legs entwined, he kisses her deep.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispers against his lips with a breathless giggle, cherishing the soreness she feels in her entire body.

 

He hums in response, hands curled around her waist as he rolls her beneath him. Grinning sheepishly into the kiss.

 

"Got ya something too," he murmurs, pulling back to look at her with darkened eyes. That look alone sends a shiver down her spine.

 

No. Definitely not going according to plan.

 

But it's so much better this way.

 


End file.
